Goten Diaries
by cam the fan
Summary: Goten is left with no choice but to leave after being able to trust no one. How will his choice effect everyone he once cared about? What will they do to bring him back?
1. The discovery

**The Discovery**

**Dear Diary,**

**I know I shouldn't call you that but I need someone I can trust, now that Trunks has found out something he wasn't supposed to know hes been snooping. I will tell you what happened, I was there Saturday to sleep over and and also to study. However I became weary and fell asleep, Trunks I remember was at the desk. I heard rustling like someone was going through something but I didn't think anything of it. Then I heard a sound that woke me immediately,it was in my nightmare but it woke me. I awoke to see Trunks his mouth agape, when I asked what was wrong he jumped clear out of his skin and his face turned pale, he didn't respond.**

**"Is that my report card?" I asked in bewilderment. **

**"Goten it says you have straight A's whats going on?" he asks.**

**"Nothing, I can't believe you went snooping through my stuff" I say almost in a dull yell.**

**"Everyone says that you're stupid and that you'll flunk" he said still shocked.**

**"Good, that's what I want them to think" I say grabbing my stuff and hiding it quickly. "Can we go to sleep now?" I ask gently.**

**"Sure" he says walking toward the light switch. "Goten will you tell me in the morning?" he asks.**

**I fake being asleep,very well I must say cause he bought it, I did it to avoid the answer to the question.**

**"Good night" I hear him whisper before he turns out the lights.**

**I layed there for what seemed like hours until I was sure he was asleep. Then I walk out onto the balcony that detaches from his room. I walk to the edge and pull out a cardboard box. **

**"Its been a while since I've had/needed one of these" I say pulling out one of the saviors and pulling out a lighter.**

**I light the cigarette and inhale deeply, it feels ****sooooooooo**** good to let out the stress, hey smoking is better than cutting right?**

**"Well, well, well, look what we have here" said a voice that to this day I'm shocked I didn't know the owner of by heart.**

**I dropped the cigarette over the edge in shock. I was so suprised I nearly tripped and fell over the ledge myself.**

**"Goten why do this to yourself" he asked striding closer to me. He is only a foot away now when I manage to say something.**

**"Get away from me, you'll never understand not in a million years" I yell before knowing fully what I had said.**

**"Goten get back here I only want to help you" he said trying to convince me to come back.**

**"No, i'm leaving since I can't trust anyone anymore" I scream hurtling myself toward my house.**

**I soon packed everything I owned into a capsule and looked out the window. It had started raining a couple of seconds after I landed. But I didn't care I would fly through a tornado. I hear the phone ringing then my mom picks up.**

**"Hello son residence" she says calmly.**

**"Chi-Chi, just the person I wanted to talk to" said the other voice.**

**"Trunks is this a prank call?" Chi-Chi asked her voice all serious.**

**"No, hurry up to Goten's room" he ordered.**

**I hear her coming up the steps so I run towards my open window and take flight to my roof where I dampen my Ki.**

**"Trunks if this is a prank!" I hear her say harshly.**

**"Is it too late? Is he really gone?" he asks her.**

**I look down to see her press end on the phone with tears running down her face. Its better this way I tell myself before taking flight again. I flew over cities and forests that I never knew existed before. After like 20 minutes of flying I heard a large boom, a sharp pain rushes through my body as I fall to the ground. Just before I hit dirt everything goes black.**

**"I deserve this" I say before being unconscious**

**Authors Notes: Hey Sorry this may be cruddy but Its a good thought in my head. Leave a review telling me what you thought. Also tell me what you think of my other "Stories". Based on your reviews I will decide whether to keep writing it end it with 1 next chapter.**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Trunks has one too?

**Trunks has a diary too?**

**Dear my personal journal,**

**I know I should find a better name for you but a lot has been going on recently. What you may ask. I will tell of my life as of recent. well first it all started when Goten flew away. I ran to the phone to see if it was too late.**

**"Chi-Chi just the person I wanted to talk to"**

**"Trunks is this a prank call?"**

**"No go up to Goten's room hurry"**

**I heard footsteps like she was going up stairs.**

**"Trunks if this is a joke"**

**"Its too late then" I said as I hung up**

**I cried myself to sleep that night knowing i shouldn't have snooped. "Why did I have to be so stupid" I whisper falling into an epiphany.**

**~Dream~**

**"Goten please come back, don't leave me, I cant go on without you" I sob in a corner.**

**"Trunks Briefs, my my, its been a while" said a familiar voice.**

**"Is that you Vilease?" I asked**

**"Yea, I can't believe I didn't notice Goten did drugs" she said sitting down with me.**

**"I noticed he actually got all A+'s" I said as I stopped sobbing.**

**"Really?" she asked curiously.**

**"Yea when I asked why he wanted the teachers and students to think he was failing he said thats what he wanted then we went to bed" I said calmly.**

**"That's Goten for ya always with the riddles" she says giggling a bit.**

**I couldn't help but start laughing myself. She was right, Goten loved riddles, guess thats why his favorite book series was the 39 clues.**

**"Yeah, hey you want something to drink" i asked all maneredly**

**"Yea some Dr. Pepper please" she said knowing they had some, well that and it was Goten's favorite.**

**"Ok be right back" I say leaving her in my room to go get her beverage.**

**~I wonder how shes holdin up~ I wondered since today was their 5- year anniversary.**

**When I get back to the room I see Velease with a razor in her hand.**

**"Velease nooooo!" I scream darting across the floor stopping her immediately.**

**"I'm sorry I can't deal with Goten not being here" she said starting to ball her eyes out.**

**"Look we can go look for him if you want" I say only yo be gripped by Velease's arm in a bear hug made by her skeleton arms.**

**We looked for a straight 5 hours and didn't see him. Once I thought I saw him but it couldn't be him i thought and let the person walk away.**

**We ended up retiring for the night at 8:00 and Velease spent the night in Bra's room. Her and Bra talked about Goten for hours on end. About that silky spiky black hair, about that angelic face, his chiseled features, and his generosity and kindness.**

**I wanted to join the conversation but it would be awkward. Yea I liked Goten more than a friend but I couldn't let Velease know.**

**So I go to bed as a letter is thrown through my open window. ~ No one has that good of aim and judge of wind and velocity besides... ~ "Goten" I whisper then walk over to the paper.**

**The paper says "My dearest Velease, I'm sorry that I had to leave but things around here didn't like me and by things I mean people. One of them is my dearest friend whom I thought I could trust. Trunks. Anyway your present is on your dresser at home. Love you always, Your hopefully fiance' Goten". Oh my god I have to take this to Velease.**

**I am running down the hallway when I hear "I just wish he would propose to me" comming from Bra's room.**

**"Hey Velease, can I come in I have something for you" I say knocking.**

**"Sure come in" said Velease again filled with curiousity.**

**"Here" I say handing her the paper.**

**She read it through and she screamed when she got to the end. She was wanting to go back to her house to get it. We took her back to her house as we gave into he pleads. We were waiting when we heard a thud and we ran in to see she had passed out.**

**Bra noticed the ring and said "holy cow, I would've fainted too" **

**It was then I noticed the huge onyx stone in the middle of a 24- carrot gold ring**

**"Yea" I say lifting Velease onto my shoulders carrying the ring ~Goten must've really loved her, to spend all that money.**

**~End Of Dream~**

**~Oh My Goten when are you coming back~ I wonder sometimes. So to you dear diary I say farewell untill I have more news to tell.**

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Should I have Goten return? your reviews shall tell me.**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. A new Life Begins

**A New Life Begins**

**Dear, diary,**

**I know I still have to come up for a name for you. i will eventually but a lot has happened recently. I have left behind my true love ,Velease, so I could start a new life while also finding my true self. I did write a note to her explaining my apologies. I also was scared that Trunks had seen me when he was scouting with Velease but when he didn't land or come closer so I know he didn't detect me. I needed a new name for a new life so I am now Nos Netog, its Goten Son spelled backwards. So I also have an insider who told me my mom had a nervous break-down. But these are how all these events played out.**

**I was walking in the park when i pass a homeless person.**

**"Can u spare some change?" he asks**

**"Heres a 20" i say dropping the bill into his cup.**

**"Thank you so much sir" he says with a smile on his face.**

**"No problem" i say casually walking away.**

**I sense a familiar Ki heading my way s i mask my ki and myself. I swear Trunks noticed me but when he didn't come closer or land I knew he hadn't noticed. So when he left I bolted out of the park and toward an alley i knew too well.**

**When I got to the ally I got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a letter to Velease. It read...**

**"Hey Velease, sorry I had to leave, it was difficult for me to do this, you were the only problem I had with leaving. I wanted to take you with me but you remind me of my old life too much. I am writing this to ask you a single question, that question is, will you wait for me? I know its a lot to ask but if I do come back I need to know that someone wouldn't have forgotten me. Sincerely, Goten Son"**

**After writing this I took it to my insider whom took it to Velease them selves. I have always been grateful to my insider because they inform me of whats happening in the Z-fighter family and I leave things behind "accidentally" for them to find and bring back. It keeps the family from slowly being depressed about someone whom was a lost cause but oh well.**

**Well my insider tells me one day that my mother had a nervous breakdown, so I know when she is alone and I plan to go talk with her.**

**The day had finally arrived I was going to see my mother so I head out the door with a smile on my face. When i eventually get there the door is unlocked so I walk in I imitate my dad's voice perfectly,thanks drama class, to draw her out.**

**"Chi-Chi i'm home" i say in my perfect Goku voice.**

**"Goku i'm coming" she screams from upstairs.**

**As she comes down I stand there now being only a little shorter than my dad.**

**"Goku come here" she said happily.**

**"Now you don't recognize me?" I ask innocently teasing**

**"Goten!?, is it really you?" she asked**

**"Yea, I can only stay for a short time, I came to tell you i'm alright and you shouldn't be worried. Tell everyone I stopped by. I have to go now Gohan will be over soon bye mom have a good day." and with that I fly off.**

**I look back to see my mom crying. Shes not sad shes happy I can tell. Just seeing that made me smile ear to ear.**

**I was flying across the forest when a rock hit me in the head. I plummeted to the earth and blacked out again.**

**My only question is who would want to hurt me? **

**And with that dear diary I leave you for now.**

**Authors Note: sorry Goten you are my favorite character I hate to put you through all of this.**

**Goten:Its fine just let me be with the one I love in the end**

**Me: I believe that can be arranged through a lot of discussions with producers and supervisors**

**End Of Chapter**


	4. The plan Begins

**Goten Diaries Chapter 4**

**Dear Diary,**

**still haven't found a name for you sorry about that but a lot has happened in the past 5 months. I helped to fight Brolly again, its like he never gives up, he never knows when hes been beaten. I also saw Velease and we hung out for like 7 hours, it was phenomenal You never guess what else, Gohan came and talked to me, I needed someone to talk to since its been so lonely recently. Anyway here's more detail about the incidents.**

**Brolly came back to earth to get revenge on my father, Gohan, and me.**

**I heard a shout of excitment as I landed.**

**"Goten you came" Trunks says happily.**

**"Of course, now Gohan take dad somewhere safe sense hes older" I say.**

**"Ok whatever you say bro" he says taking my father away.**

**"Alright now that its just us youth, Brolly die!, Kamehame...HAAAAA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.**

**"Everyone else is on the ground battered and bruised and I'm perfectly fine.**

**"Goten, how did you...?" Goku didn't finish his question before I instant transmission away.**

**"Goten, you're not getting away from me that easily" says Trunks grabbing Velease and I.T. ing to where he thought I was.**

**He got the location just right and him and Velease appeared in front of the bush I was hiding in. When they split up I grab Velease and pull her into the bush. I kiss her like there's no tomorrow.**

**"Goten is it really you?" she asks as I run away with her wrist in my hand dragging her along the way.**

**"Yes Velease you're not dreaming, I am real but we mustn't let Trunks see me.**

**"Why, he'll be so happy to see you" she says obviously trying to persuade me.**

**"Because hes one of the reasons I ran away Velease" I say half heartedly.**

**"I thought you were friends" she says questioningly **

**"We were till I caught him snooping in my stuff, since I'de been acting a little different" I say explaining the wihle thing in a nutshell.**

**"Velease!?, VELEASE!?" Trunks is now screaming her name.**

**"I guess I better go" she says leaving.**

**Before I can say anything she pulls me into a kiss that we both have wanted.**

**"I love you" I whisper in her ear.**

**"I love you too" she whispers back walking out of the ally we were in.**

**So I decide I should fall asleep and start the day on a good note tomorrow.**

**"So this is where you're hiding" a familiar voice says soothingly.**

**"What are you doing here?" I ask coldly.**

**"I know what you want better than you do" he says confidently.**

**"Oh do you Gohan?" I ask a bit of sass in my voice.**

**"Yea so you wanna get your answer to your question?" he asks evilly.**

**"What do you have in mind?" I ask giving him a smile.**

**He whispers something in my ear that makes me confident this will work. Then the next thing I see is the inside of a burlap sack and I know the plan is in motion.**

**Author's Note: OHHHHH what do you think the plan is? leave a review telling me your prediction. the next chapter will be here before you know it. I have something I think to be devious in mind. Hope you liked this chapter, and until the next one, goodbye**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. the Questions And Answers

**The Questions And Answers**

**Dear Personal Journal,**

**Yea its me Trunks. I haven't written in a long time but I just got a ransom note from someone saying they're holding my Goten hostage.**

**~I am going to get him back but first I have to tell everyone~ I told myself. I told every Z-fighter and Krillen, Goku, Gohan, Velease, 18, 17, and me all went to where they told us to meet them. And they didn't have Goten with them. So we didn't give them a thing till we say Goten's picture on one of their phones. He had bruises and cuts like he had been tortured. Those bastards hurt him, they're gonna pay. So we gave them the money and they said we would see him at the park on Sunday at 2:00 PM. So when Sunday rolls around we find Goten but hes unconscious. I have to find and get revenge on those fuckers. But for right now I'm content watching my prince sleep, he's so cute when he's asleep. I saw Velease she said to tell Goten that she couldn't deal with being in danger or to see him like this again so she left him. Well Goten is free now and I want to know what he thought of me. Does he think of me like a friend? or does he think about me like I think about him. Yesterday my sister read you and then asked me a bunch of questions. This was the conversation in a nutshell.**

**"Trunks, I need to ask you somethings" Bra said.**

**"Ok, shoot" I say casually.**

**"Do you like Goten, i mean 'Like' him"**

**"What, No" i lie**

**She can read right through that one.**

**"Trunks you can tell me"**

**"Ok I do I have for sometime now"**

**"Trunks that's so sweet"**

**"You can not say anything to him or anyone else"**

**"I wont as long as you answer anyone of my questions"**

**"What is it Bra?"**

**"You do know hes straight right?"**

**"Yea that's why you can't tell him or anyone else"**

**"I won't"**

**"Thanks and goodbye Bra" I say as she heads out the door.**

**"No problem and goodbye" she says walking down the hall.**

**My sister has always been supportive and very understanding. she's the person I go to when I can't go to my mom or dad. I truly do love her as a sister. We almost never fight unless its a mock fight, we do it to make each other laugh. Well thats all for now I will keep you updatd as things go along.**

**Till then, wish me luck-**

**Trunks Briefs**

**Author's note what did you think a Goten POv will be soon about what the plan was like and how he dealt with the 'pain'. The next chapter is almost fully in my head but I still have to think. Until the next chapter, audios. **

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. The Plan Worked

**The Plan Worked**

**Dear Diary,**

**It's me Goten, I have still not decided on a name for you yet. But I will eventually. i have so much to write about and tell you. One was Velease has dumped me for some unknown reason, I wasn't ready for that. But I found myself in the hospital wing in Capsule Corp. This is what I remembered happening.**

**"Goten were here so I'm going to realease you and you might be scared but we won't hurt you" I hear Gohan say.**

**"Ok, but don't you need to beat me up to make this look convincing?" i ask**

**"No we have professional make-up artist " Gohan says removing the burlap sack.**

**"Ok now just close your eyes and when I say open look helpless and beaten"**

**"Ok, this is sure to work" I said**

**They took the pic then washed the make-up off so there would be no trace of it on my face.**

**That Sunday I faked being knocked out so they wouldn't ask me questions and I had time to think.**

**Trunks came in while I was fakely recovering and told me that Velease had dumped me. I was heart broken but somewhat relieved. I couldn't at that point tel you why but I just was relieved a little.**

**then I hid my Ki and walked down some hallways, I heard Trunks and Bra talking so I listened in. I heard**

**The response I heard made my heart break.  
**

**"No"  
**

**Thats when I discovered why I was relieved Velease had broken up with me.**

**"Trunks I must have some feelings for you that are more than friendship" I mutter to myself in a cry.**

**Then i hear someone coming towards the door so I run back to my bed and pretend to sleep.**

**Authors note: Ohhhhhhh So what will the eventual paring be Goten alone or Goten and Trunks. Leave a review telling me your guess.**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**The Truth Comes Out**

Dear Diary,

Still haven't found a name for you sorry but I have been soaking my pillow and staining my sleeves recently. I ran away again because Trunks doesn't like me like I like him. I heard him answer myself and it broke my heart. I was standing outside of a television window that has my ad running on the screen.

"If you see this boy call this number immediately"

I let tears stream down my face as I watch the ad. "Trunks!" the whisper sent a pain shooting through my mind. He has probably forgotten me but I still love him no matter what. He would never love me anyway, I am going to live a sad lonely pointless life. I now know what must be done. So I found the building with the highest roof,sadly that was Capsule Corp, and hid my Ki. I was about to jump when I was pulled away from the edge. I turned to see Gohan who's eyes were filled with tears.

"Why,Goten why would you do this?" Gohan asks letting his tears fall freely

"I love Trunks but he doesn't love me" I say starting to cry just stand there as I let my tears fall down my pale cheeks.

Gohan talks again to break the silence. The sky has gone dark and I can tell its going to rain soon.

"He does love you Goten"

"No he doesn't, I heard him tell Bra myself" I say admitting I was eavesdropping.

"He has always had a decision to make run Capsule Corp, or be with me,since he can't do both I will make the decision easier for him"I add walking towards the edge again.

"He will never be over you Goten, can't you see he loves you?" Gohan asks stepping toward me again.

"No" I answer before doing something I never thought I would ever do. I jumped. But on the way down I stopped crying and shut my eyes. I didn't land on the ground and splat all over the earth. Instead I was being held in someone's arms.

"Trunks?" I ask but I don't look up until my head is forced to have its onyx eyes look into the beautiful blue ones above me.

We just are motionless until he hugs me and with his embrace is his sweet scent. I have always loved Trunks' scent it reminds me of being outdoors for some reason.

Just then it starts to rain but my crying is soaking his shirt more than the rain is. I look up to see water streaming down his cheeks too. I can't tell if its the rain or if hes crying but we just look into each others eyes for minutes on end until he sets me down so I can stand up. I am just a tad shorter than him but I am looking at his face and then I know he is crying so I hg him and he hugs back. I never thought this would ever be happening.

Well diary I must go now Trunks has cooked dinner for me. I will write in you again soon but until that times comes goodbye.

Son Goten

Author's note: We now know they will be together now but what will happen in the next chapter? We are nearing the end and I will try my hardest to make it not suck.

END OF CHAPTER


	8. The Royal Treatment

**The Royal Treatment**

**Dear personal journal,**

**I still haven't found another name for you sorry but I believe I am on the brink of something. Anyway I bought a ring for Goten that matches him in every way. It is beautiful to look at and it catches your eyes with the onyx stone that matches his eyes in the center. I am just waiting for the right time to give it to him. Gohan stalled Goten just long enough for me to see him on the roof and get ready to catch him. He did hug me in a way that felt more than a friendish hug. I was surprised to see him jump and knew if it hadn't been for Gohan Goten would no longer exist. I owe Gohan big time. I never wanted to let him out of my embrace or sight.I did however let him go so he could stand up. I know he knew I was crying and that was fine. Here is how that all went down.**

**I just got home with Goten's ring when I see him on the roof about to jump. So when he did I held my arms out so I would catch him bridal style. When he landed in my arms he didn't look up at me but he guessed who it was correctly**

**"Trunks?" he asked.**

**I pulled his head up to look at mine and he was crying so I let th tears I had been holding back fall too.**

**I pulled him into a tight hug and held him there for 2 whole minutes until my arms about gave out holding him so I let him go and he hugged me again. Gohan clears his throat and says**

**"I hope I'm not interrupting" with a smug look on his face.**

**"No you're fine" I say not looking at him.**

**"Goten I have something to ask you" I say letting him go.**

**"What?" he says curiously.**

**Hes just so cute when hes curious about something I can hardly stand it.**

**I got down on my knee opened the box and asked the fatal question.**

**"Will you marry me?"**

**"Yes! Trunks yes!" he screamed as he hugged me and almost squeezed the life out of me.**

**I now am with the one my heart longs for and couldn't be happier. I have to go now goodbye.**

**Trunks Briefs**

**Author's Note: one more chapter in Goten's POV. this story was fun but its time to wrap it up.**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. The Final Entries For Now

**The Final Entries For Now**

**Dear Diary,**

**I have finally named you, your name is Trunks, I know you think that its cheesy but I think the name is perfect. And my Trunks did something I never in my wildest dreams would've imagined he'd do, he proposed. My eyes never left his after he asked the question and I didn't hesitate with my answer I screamed yes and we hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity. Here is theschedule for tonight and the rest of the week.**

**Eat the dinner I am preparing at 5:00**

**Tell our families about 'us' at 6:00**

**Run from my mom's reaction at around 6:35**

**Go back to my apartment and watch tv from 7:00 - 9:30**

**Get ready for bed at 10:00**

**~Next Day~ **

**Find a new place to live**

**~Thursday~**

**check if my mom has calmed down at 7:45**

**~Friday~**

**Take it easy and relax**

**~Saturday~**

**I go apply for a job at 12:00 PM**

**I go grocery shopping at 6:00**

**~Sunday~**

**Go to the alter and get legally married to Trunks at 2:00 **

**The rig you may ask I don't care what its made of. I could be all plastic and I will cherish it always because Trunks gave it to me to signify his love for me. Well that's all I have to write about. So until next time, goodbye.**

**Son Goten ,AKA, Nos Netog**

**Dear Personal Journal,**

**I have finally come up with a name for you its Goten, you may not like it but I think its a wonderful name. Anyway Goten is cooking me dinner, my own Betty Crocker, he so adorable and a great cook. we're getting married this Sunday, I can't wait. I have been looking at apartment and found this amazing one in the best complex on this side of Japan. And since I'm the heir to Capsule Corp I can spend as much as I want. My mom is happy that I'm happy and will fund my expenses till she dies, god bless her soul, she has always been there for me like Bra. We have packed all our things and are moving in soon I haven't told him where yet. I can't believe this is happening, I am marrying the one I have loved for 5-years. I truly love Goten he is the most precious thing in the world to me and I know that if hes by my side then I can do anything. Goten I would give up all my money if he were being held hostage. Anyway dinner is ready and I must go but I wll be back eventually ,but until then, goodbye**

**Trunks Briefs**

**Author's Note:I might make another story taking place a few years later but IDK read and review my other stories as well as this one.**

**THE END**


End file.
